


Late Night Regrets

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month of May Drabbles 2018 [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month of Drabbles 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Watson finds Holmes reading in the middle of the night.Written for the Prompt: For the Merry Month of Drabbles, another sub-prompt from the third prompt onWatson's Woes, this time the prompts are titles of some of the original Conan Doyle stories.  § The Five Orange Pips  § The Final Problem  § The Golden Pince-Nez  § The Cardboard Box  § The Hound of the Baskervilles.





	Late Night Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Of the story titles given in the prompt, this one's for "The Final Problem". This one's a little bittersweet, but it popped _right_ into my head when I thought about TFP.

Watson discovered Holmes with a familiar book open upon his lap, one long-fingered hand pressed over his mouth. One candle and a glow from the grate were enough to glint off the damp line drying along one lean cheek.

“Holmes?” Watson queried softly, resting his hand gently at Holmes’ nape.

“I don’t know why… _how_ you wrote this, but…” he shook his dark head. “How much grief I gave you, and still you praised me so highly.”

“Because you gave me as much joy, and more.” Kissing Holmes’ temple, Watson reached down to close the book. “Come to bed, love.”


End file.
